


The Truth About Love

by the_girl_with_the_fandom_tattoos



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Arson, BAMF Yamanaka Ino, Babies, Babies Everywhere, Bad Cooking, Bad Decisions, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Birth Control, Birthday Sex, Burns, Business, Caffeine Addiction, Car Sex, Child Abuse, Coffee, College, Cooking, Cussing, Doctor Haruno Sakura, Drunk Sex, Everyone Gets Careers, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Haruno Sakura Bashing, I wanted everyone to have a loving partner, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kiba the Dog Lord, Literally no one will end up single, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Multi, Multiple Relationships, My First AO3 Post, My Original Characters Are All Meant for A Character, Naruto is Just Naruto, Oral Sex, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, References to Canon, References to Depression, References to Drugs, References to Illness, Rough Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Destruction, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sex, Shower Sex, So Married, Triggers, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, Warnings May Change, Weddings, akatsuki members come in later, everyone gets married, everyone has kids, foul mouthed sisters, lots and lots of swearing, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_girl_with_the_fandom_tattoos/pseuds/the_girl_with_the_fandom_tattoos
Summary: Our lovely Naruto girls and a few others banded together and opened their own business. Everyone is in their early to mid-twenties and everything is changing as everyone is finishing college and moving on to their careers. Also, because I believe everyone in this series deserved love, families who love them and to be happy that's how I intend to end things. However, the road to this ending is gonna be long, hard, smutty, and people are gonna get hurt. Life will not be happy at first and there will be creeps, perverts, crime, and so much other shit so please be warned, there will be triggers. Wish us luck on this journey!Hey, due to all the hits I'm gonna open up the comments. I would love to read your comments and questions. Let's keep it nice though!





	1. Morning in the Uzumaki House

On a bright Monday morning, Xinako Uzumaki awoke to the sounds of her alarm going off and her older brother Naruto screaming at what she guessed was either the stove or the TV. She tiredly pressed the off button on her alarm but didn’t get out of bed quite yet. All she wanted was five more minutes of sleep after her late night the night before. Just five more minutes. Five…more…minutes…zzz

“Sis! Hey, sister!” she heard her brother shouting again even louder than before and she pulled her face out of her pillow. It sounded like he was right outside her door he was shouting so loud. It was a miracle their neighbors hadn’t gotten them kicked out for noise complaints. Her hands clenched her sheets trying to resist the urge to walk out the door and beat her brother within an inch of his life with nothing but her fists and a fuzzy sock. “Xin! Are you ever gonna wake up!? Don’t you have to go to work?!” She unclenched her hands and realized he wasn’t wrong. What time was it? She leaned up on one arm and threw the warm blanket off her body. She was dressed in only a black tank top and her underwear. It was times like this she was grateful her door had a lock on it and her brother had learned the hard way not to barge in on her in the mornings. 

She swung her legs off the bed and stepped onto her bright purple plush carpet. She grabbed a pair of Wonder Woman themed pajama pants off the floor and pulled them on before exiting her room. When she walked into the kitchen her older brother was already dressed in his usual orange and a black nightmare of a tracksuit and white Nike sneakers. He was so embarrassing. She had actually seen this man scratch himself with a fork and then use it again while drinking expired milk and needing a shave. How the hell her friend Hinata found her brother attractive was beyond Xin’s understanding. She lived with him and desperately wanted him to get away from her sometimes.

“Brother Dearest, I love you, but must you be so motherfucking loud in the morning? Unlike you, I actually enjoy my sleep and want to get more of it.” She said grabbing at the milk on the table. Naruto had made himself a simple bowl of cereal and a banana. Xin took a drink straight from the carton and went for the bowls on the top shelf deciding a bowl of cereal would be fine. 

“You’re the one who said you had work today.” Naruto Uzumaki countered glaring at his younger twin. 

Xinako and Naruto were twins whose parents had both died when they were very little. They had been adopted by their guardian, Iruka Umino, but they had both moved out and gotten an apartment together once they started college a few years ago. Naruto was the stereotypical blonde haired, blue eyed, tanned skin energetic ADHD child while Xin had the same blue eyes, but her hair was white and went just past her waist, her skin was much paler than her brother’s and she was about a foot shorter than he was. Naruto’s blonde hair was unruly and unkempt while Xin’s was braided perfectly down her back with no hair out of place. Xin was a quiet, bookish person with a penchant for listening to music and spending her nights alone at home. Naruto was always out with friends and never slowed down for anything. Xin had several tattoos decorating her incredibly pale skin while Naruto had little whiskers across his face, but they were just something he had been born with. Neither could explain them. Both Xin and Naruto were in their last year of college finishing up their degrees. Xin was a Liberal Studies major and was finishing up her teaching credentials while Naruto, surprisingly, was a Business and Economics major which he kept quiet about. Despite being twins, the two couldn’t have been more different and that had caused numerous problems their whole lives. It was a miracle they hadn’t killed each other yet. They had been fighting since they were in the womb.

“Naru, the shop doesn’t even open until 11, and its Sakura’s turn to open. I’m not scheduled until then and it’s like 8 am! And for the record, I was up late doing the schedule for the café so you can kindly shut the fuck up and let me fucking sleep you blond jackass. Not everyone wants to be up at the crack of Satan’s ass in the morning to go running or whatever it is you do at this time of day.” She peeked at the clock on the stove to confirm her time.

“Someone’s sensitive this morning. It’s not that time of the month already is it?” Naruto knew in an instant he had fucked up. Xin’s eyes went wide and the spoon in her hand suddenly looked as though it had become a deadly weapon. Naruto went wide-eyed and was scared. His chair scratched the floor as he backed up.

“You sexist bastard! I’m gonna break your goddamn dick off for that! See if you ever have sex with anyone ever again after I remove it with a damn spoon!” Xin reacted with a scream and quickly threw her spoon at Naruto’s face. Naruto barely missed the spoon hitting his face and heard it smack against the wall. He was up in an instant as his very angry sister was standing up with fury etched on her face. Naruto quickly grabbed his backpack off his chair and bolted for the door. He managed to slam it shut right as Xin hurled his empty bowl at the door. It shattered against the door frame and Xin swore for a solid minute before realizing the mess that had been made. It may have been Naruto’s fault but if she didn’t clean it then no one ever would.

She sighed heavily and grabbed the broom and dustpan in the corner to clean up. She used a rag to wipe up the drops of milk. She placed the spoons and her empty bowl in the sink while the shattered remains of Naruto’s bowl went into the garbage bin. With a heavy sigh of annoyance, she retreated to her room to try to get a little more sleep before she had to go to work. She was gonna get him back for this later.


	2. Work Work Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's meet some ladies, some new, some not so new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will heavily introduce my girls to each story. I have already decided who each person will be with. This story will be mainly from Xin's and the other girls' point of view but it will switch depending on who I want to focus on.

Xin walked out of her house and straight to her car at 10:30am dressed in her usual attire of a black long sleeve top and black jeans. Her white sweater was decorated with a pair of grey angel wings across the back was slung over her arm. Her white hair was freshly washed and braided. She had her backpack with her wallet, phone, and tools ready on her shoulder. Her brother hadn’t texted her yet so that meant he was staying far away from her today, which was smart of him. She headed out and was at work within fifteen minutes. 

Xin parked on the street and stepped out making sure to grab her backpack before she walked in the door. She shut and locked it behind her. They still had fifteen minutes until they opened. There were a few loyal customers waiting to come in. The café was already alive with the sounds of her friends cooking and prepping tables. Someone had plugged in the café iPod so a playlist was playing in the background. Xin walked in taking in the sight of Ino bent over a table cleaning and Aia counting the register to make sure it was all there. Xin wasn’t one to ignore a nice booty presenting itself regardless of gender, but Ino was clearly visible to the outside world and they had a couple customers already waiting to come in and there was no reason for them to get a look.

“That’s a good look for you Ino!” Xin called out making Ino shoot up from the table and turn around in shock. She was dressed in a short purple skirt and purple crop top with a white apron that had her name embroidered on it. Her long hair was tied in a ponytail that fell down her back and had her blonde bangs flipped over one side of her face. Her lips were covered in pink strawberry lip gloss and her makeup was on point as usual.

“Xin! Could you not say shit like that!?” Ino Yamanaka was very much like Xin’s brother in the sense she was also a platinum blonde with blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. She was long, lean, and had quite a bit going for her in the chest department. Xin was never surprised when Ino would announce she had a new man in her life. Ino could have any man she wanted and she knew it. She was always going on dates or had customers flirting with her. Xin, on the other hand, rarely went on dates and rarely had a boyfriend. She wasn’t like Ino. Ino was beautiful and she knew it. She knew it and she rocked it and used her beauty for all it’s worth. She didn’t take crap from anyone and was quick to start shouting at whoever had displeased her. Her temper was one to be feared. She was a feisty, fiery blonde and Xin liked her for it. Ino was also in her last year of college. She had a major in cosmetology, but was soon to take over her family’s flower shop and become a florist full time once she finished school.

“Then would it kill you to not flash the customers?” Xin said as she headed for the back to talk to Sakura. Ino flipped her off. She passed by Aia who gave her a wave as she shut the register and went to help Ino finish cleaning the tables. 

Aia Okiko was a short little cutie pie who looked younger than she actually was and was as adorable as she was intelligent which was really saying something. She had dark brown hair that went just past her shoulders framing her face and wide, childlike green eyes that made her look small and innocent. She was shorter than Xin standing at 4’10, quieter, hardly spoke a foul word unless she hurt herself, and rivaled their friend Hinata in her gentle mannerisms. Aia was quiet, small, bookish, and had a great passion for paleontology and dinosaurs. She was in the middle of finishing up her dissertation to earn her doctorate of paleontology and already had a BA in biological sciences such as evolution and genetics. Aia had spent every single summer cramming in extra classes and working her ass off to earn her doctorate early. She had been going to college and high school for two years and was already years ahead of their other friends. Six years of hard work had paid off as she was nearly done and would graduate with her friends and early for her degree level.

Xin walked into the back where everyone else was cooking and prepping before the opening. Sakura was leaned over a copy of the menu with a pen looking it over. Hinata was cooking. Sadara was scraping the stove and cursing. Shira and Tori were chatting on and off as they made coffee and tea and did the dishes. Xin walked over to where Sakura was standing.

“I finished the schedule for the week. Good thing school hasn’t restarted yet.” Xin pulled some papers out of her bag. Sakura looked up. Sakura was as pretty as Ino, if not prettier. Sakura had natural pink hair as soft and pink as the sakura blossoms she was named after and emerald green eyes that made men fall over themselves. She was pale, thin, lean, and much stronger than she looked. Even Naruto had had a major crush on her since they were 10 even after she had rejected him multiple times. They had had one date when they were 13 and that had been that. The dope still hadn’t gotten the hint. It was almost embarrassing how much he wasn’t getting the hint. Today, Sakura was dressed in a red top and white jean shorts with her apron on. Every girl had their name embroidered on their own special apron that they could decorate themselves. Her hair was held back with a red headband and Sakura’s makeup was also perfectly done.

“Maybe for you. Some of us are earning doctorates and have to take extra classes. What is a vacation again?” Sakura commented with a heavy sigh. Xin had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. They had had this conversation too many times before. Sakura was finishing up her residency and would soon be a licensed Nurse Practitioner and would be working alongside her mentor, Tsunade, at the local clinic catering to those less fortunate and in need of Planned Parenthood type services. Like Aia, Sakura had sacrificed her social life and high school years to earn her doctorate early and still graduate with her friends. “Go ahead and post it on the board. Nikki can see it later. Everyone needs to know their hours before the new week starts.”

“I made the one for the jewelry shop as well. I’ll post that one in our spot. I better go make sure Tenten and Karui haven’t burned it down.” Xin turned to leave watching all the girls continue with their duties. 

Hinata Hyuga was Xin’s height with dark navy blue hair and wide lavender eyes of the typical Hyuga clan member. She was pale, thin, and had the largest cup size of all of their female friends. She definitely had gotten two tickets to Titsburg when she hit puberty. It was surprising given that Hinata was also the shyest and most timid person you would ever meet and never displayed any form of cleavage. She was very quiet, stuttered over her words, and hated confrontation. She was almost as terrified of people as Xin was. Despite all of this, Hinata was extremely beautiful. She was so freaking shy, but she was beautiful enough that if she wanted to she could have any man she wanted. What was the most interesting was the long time crush Hinata had had on Naruto, but she had never acted on it. If Naruto knew about the crush he never let on to anyone, including Xin. At least, not consciously. Hinata was dressed in a navy blue long sleeve top and black yoga pants with her embroidered apron. Hinata was in her last year as well and getting a degree to be a social worker. Xin hoped she had the stomach to handle it. Hinata was just too nice and polite to be a social worker but Xin wasn’t gonna tell her that. Her family had been rude enough to her during her life.

Sadara Okiko was Aia’s older cousin and in her last year of culinary school. Everyone usually called her “Dari” as a nickname even though she wasn’t very fond of it. It was even embroidered on her apron much to her disdain. Sadara had long red hair that went to the middle of her back that she kept pulled back with flowery headbands and gray eyes that looked like smoke when she was mad. Sadara was slightly tanned, slender, but had a little bit of chub on her stomach and thighs, and rarely wore makeup. Sadara was a genius in the kitchen and often had new specials and experiments she liked to try out on their friends and even customers. On this day she was dressed in black jeans, a flowy green top, and her apron with wedges that she was struggling to wear. It was obvious the shoes were hurting her feet but she kept standing in them. Sadara was consistently being pressured by Ino and Sakura to act more girly and lose weight if she wanted a boyfriend. Xin didn’t like it, but Sadara seemed to be listening to them despite Xin’s insistence she stop. Sadara had terrible self confidence, not quite as bad as Hinata’s or Xin’s, but it was pretty bad. 

Shira Watani was a rampant bisexual with a love of being in love. She dated mostly girls and had been known to be engaged for a brief period of time to one now and then. Shira was tall, strong, and had green hair that went past her shoulders with hazel eyes that liked to change colors. She was pale, always smiled, and was never without a cup of coffee close by. Shira was in the middle of her residency and was one more year away from becoming a pediatrician. Shira had taken her time with school unlike Sakura and Aia but she was still dedicated and hardworking. She was dressed in regular blue jean and a t shirt with Deadpool on it underneath her embroidered apron. Shira was the only girl among them who had decided she wanted children with absolute certainty. At least, she was the only one who voiced it. Xin knew she wanted children as did Hinata and Sakura. All the other girls were on the fence about it except both Ino and Karui who were adamant they would never have any. Shira, however, was vocal about having a big family as soon as possible and couldn’t wait to be married and happy with her partner and kids. Xin understood her but wasn’t gonna say anything.

Tori Yagani was a slightly taller girl than Xin with violet purple colored hair, sparkling brown eyes, and pale skin. She was angelic looking, skinnier than what should have been normal, and just exuded the word graceful. Tori was into dancing, singing, and acting with hopes of being on TV someday and starring in movies or dancing ballet for celebrities in an Opera house. Tori had never had a boyfriend or even a real date before and usually kept to herself unless she was with friends. Xin figured she was probably asexual if anything, but she didn’t want to be rude and ask. Tori liked to dance around the café and knew the words to every song on the radio that they could put out. She was always happy, usually found reading, and enjoyed singing to herself while she was doing anything. No one had ever complained about her singing and many seemed to enjoy it so they were happy to let her continue. She was currently in the middle of singing “Oh Mio Babbino Caro” to herself as she worked. She was dressed in a long purple dress and her apron with flats.

Xin walked out of the café seeing the small line of people already waiting to come in and get their brunch. Xin checked the time. 10:55. Five more minutes. She walked next door seeing that the door was already unlocked, but there were no customers yet. The sign on the door was still flipped to closed. Xin shut the door behind her and walked into the back. In the back stood her friends, Tenten and Karui. Tenten was in the middle of filling display cases that were empty from Friday’s sales and Karui was in the middle of checking the supplies to see what needed to be ordered. Xin was glad these two preferred to work in the shop as opposed to the café. It was nice to get the help. 

Out of all of them, Karui had the darkest skin and the biggest smile. She also spent the most time at the gym and it definitely showed in the definition of her stomach and arms. The girl was a freaking beast. The girl spent more time lifting weights than she did going to class, but she was by no means stupid. Karui just enjoyed being a more physical person. However, she didn’t let that stop her education. She was hotheaded like Ino, intelligent like Sakura, and quick to fight if anyone tried any crap. She was more like the girl’s bodyguard half the time they were all together and she scared any guy that pissed her off. Her spiked red hair and yellow-brown eyes only seemed to add to her tough girl image. The only person she respected, besides her friends, was her Uncle, Killer Bee, a wannabe rapper, whom she loved very much, but was also consistently embarrassed by, but she respected him and loved him. He was a frequent customer and the girls always comped his coffee when he stopped by despite him insisting on paying. Karui was a Kinesiology major and was ready to become a personal trainer and quite frankly, she could get anyone into shape.

Tenten was similar to Karui in the sense she liked to be at the gym more than at work. She and Karui often snuck away from work to go pump iron in the gym. Tenten had this thing for weapons and loved collecting them. Her room at home was decorated in swords, knives, daggers, and various other weapons from all over the world. She just loved them. Xin did not understand her love of all things sharp and metal but she wasn’t gonna bring anyone down. Tenten was also an Engineering major with a minor in mechanics and could fix a car and polish a knife in the same go. She could fix anything in a house and in a car. All she needed was tools and a phone to look up anything else. She frequently fixed everyone’s cars and kept everyone’s appliances in tip top condition. Tenten had long chocolate colored brown hair she kept tied in two buns on each side of her head and big sparkling brown eyes. She had clearly defined arms, abs, amazing legs, an ass tighter than a nun’s habit, and looked like she kick the ass of any man who tried to breath wrong in her direction. Today, she wore a Chinese style top and blue yoga pants. 

“Morning ladies, ready to make your paycheck?” Xin asked sitting at her work station. The newest project she had been working on was still sitting in the same place she’d left it since Friday. Xin had developed a talent many years ago for making jewelry. When the girls had opened the café they had opened a jewelry/accessory shop next door to it and so far it was all going well. Xin made custom orders for various events such as weddings and local theaters. This included headbands, flower crowns, tiaras, and more. The entire shop was decorated with Xin’s work. Tenten did some metalsmithing in the back to make some parts and Karui ordered the parts and made sure Xin left her desk now and then. Karui switched between the café and the jewelry shop when the café got particularly busy. Karui also managed the front of the store while Tenten and Xin did their thing in the back making new pieces or replenishing purchased stock.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Karui, Aia, Sadara, Tori, Shira, Xin and their two other friends Temari Sabaku and Nikita Fuma had all gone in on equal partnerships after high school and opened the café and the jewelry shop altogether. They split the profits and tips equally between them and never had to hire outside staff. They all paid for supplies equally and earned profits equally. Everyone’s name was on the license and everyone worked hard on the businesses. There were some hiccups however, Temari couldn’t work at the shops since she lived over in Sunagakure and Nikita was too busy with work. She had already finished college and instead had an actual job as a mortician at the local hospital, which is where she was most of the time. Even though both Nikita and Temari couldn’t be there, they were easy to contact so they put in their parts as well. 

“I’m ready for this day to be done. I’m tired already and I haven’t even been to the gym yet!” Karui said pouring the three of them large cups of coffee. Each of the girls took a cup. Xin immediately poured a large amount of creamer in her coffee.

“It’s only 10:57am. We haven’t even opened yet. Speaking of which, Tenten, could you go flip the sign and open us?” Xin asked sipping the hot beverage in her hands. Tenten put down her coffee and walked up to the front with a heavy sigh. Xin heard her unlock the door and flip the sign to open. Tenten walked to the back and looked at Karui.

“Someone’s here for an order pick up. Something about a crystal engagement ring?” Tenten said taking her coffee in her hands again. Karui put her coffee down and walked up to the front to deal with the customer. Xin looked at her desk for a moment and sat down. She was sure it would be a long day.


	3. Boys Boys Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to introduce the boys and possibly piss off the girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna clear something up. I am well aware that in the Naruto and Boruto anime and manga that Sarada Uchiha is the child of Sasuke and Sakura. My OC's name is Sadara. No relation. I just liked how the name sounded. It's why her nickname is Daria or Dari. Also, you win a cookie if you catch my pop culture references.

“Sasuke! I’m open!” Naruto shouted and waved his arms. Naruto and his friends Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Choji, and their newest friend, Sai, were all hanging out at the gym and playing basketball. The score was 3-2 with Naruto and Sasuke vs. Kiba and Neji. Sasuke currently had the ball and Neji was closely heading to block Naruto while Kiba was going after Sasuke. Shikamaru was on the sidelines with Choji, Sai, and Shino complaining about how bored he was. Lee was practicing martial arts on a punching bag in the corner. Kiba’s puppy Akamaru was happily barking next to the pile of Kiba’s things and trying to nip at Naruto and Sasuke’s legs if they got to close to him. Naruto was not pleased with this. Sasuke wasn’t exactly happy either, but he was too busy trying to get past Kiba’s arms to really care or notice. 

Sasuke passed the ball to Naruto, but Neji stole it at the last second. Neji headed for the opposite end of the gym with Naruto right behind him. Kiba took off and Sasuke scowled at Naruto. Before Naruto could stop them Neji threw the ball and scored. The score was now tied 3-3 and Sasuke deepened his scowl in Naruto’s direction.

“Way to go baka. You let them score. I don’t know why I even team up with you. You suck at this game.”

“YOU KNOW WHAT SASUKE KEEP TALKING AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS!” Naruto shouted throwing Lee off his balance. Shikamaru called him an idiot from the sidelines. Everyone else stayed quiet or seemed uninterested.

“This is such a drag. I’m tired of watching these guys play after working out. We should all get out of here.” Shikamaru said leaning back on his arms. He yawned for emphasis. 

“Shikamaru, why do you come if you hate being here so much?” Sai asked as Naruto and Sasuke got the ball back from Neji and Kiba. 

“It’s better than staying at home and listening to my mom nag me about chores or school.” Shikamaru said. He was only half lying. He came because Choji was working on losing a little weight and Shikamaru was his best friend and support system. Choji knew the truth, but that didn’t mean the others needed to know. Sai seemed to accept this answer and stayed quiet. He was busy sketching a nature scene from memory and almost completely ignoring the game in front of him. Naruto started cussing on the court and looked like he was about to clock Kiba in the jaw.

“KIBA! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOUR DAMN DOG BITES ME ONE MORE TIME-”

“LAY ONE FINGER ON AKAMARU AND I WILL KICK YOUR ASS, IDIOT!” Akamaru growled in agreement. Naruto and Kiba looked like they were about to start throwing punches on the court until Neji called their attention back to the game.

Sai watched his recently made friends scream at each other wondering what made people act like this. Shikamaru yawned again. Lee continued kicking the dummy while shouting out numbers. His friends confused him, but Sai liked all of them. They all seemed to like him back. He watched the others play basketball for a while longer while he sketched. In the end, Naruto and Sasuke beat Neji and Kiba 4-3 with Naruto rubbing it in Kiba’s face. Kiba looked furious.

“I want a rematch!” Kiba shouted looking at Neji who didn’t look like he wanted to play another game with the two hot heads of their group. Sasuke didn’t look happy either. 

“Guys, it’s getting late, we should all go get food before we head home.” Neji said looking around at the others on the sidelines. No one wanted to see Naruto and Kiba argue and go for each other’s throats today. Naruto instantly perked up.

“Yes! Let’s all go to Ichiraku Ramen!” Naruto shouted. Several of the boys audibly groaned. Even Sai was unhappy about that suggestion. Lee stopped kicking the dummy to participate in the conversation.

“Baka, it’s amazing you haven’t had a heart attack from all the ramen you eat. Let’s eat somewhere else.” Sasuke spoke reaching for his gym bag. Naruto looked like he was about to argue.

“I agree with Sasuke. Anything else would be fine.” Neji agreed. 

“Barbeque!” Choji chimed in clearly forgetting he was trying to cut down. Thank Kami-sama for Shikamaru.

“I’m not digging BBQ today. How about we try a different place, man?” Shikamaru said clapping Choji on the shoulder. The boys gathered all their things while they debated where to go. 

“Look, it’s clear we can’t agree. We ought to just head home and say screw it.” Kiba said as Akamaru snuggled into his chest. Suddenly, Naruto thought for a moment and stopped walking.

“What’s up Naruto?” Choji asked.

“You know, we could always go to my sister’s place.” Naruto said with a shrug.

“I thought you and your sister shared an apartment? I don’t think she would appreciate all of us bothering her.” Neji spoke. Most of the guys nodded in agreement. Kiba coughed and tried not to blush. 

Although Kiba would never admit it out loud, he had had a crush on Naruto’s twin sister for a few years now. He may have flirted with her and she may have mutually flirted back on several occasions, but never more than that. He had never acted on any of it, but it was hard not to. Out of all the girls, Xin was the prettiest of them all, in Kiba’s opinion, and he was more than determined to get just one date with her. All he needed was one date to prove to her he was worthy of her. That’s all he wanted was one chance to prove to her he would be enough for her. Most of the guys had a lady they were pursuing, or had been for several years, but he hadn’t let on that Xin was his. However, it was really hard with Naruto causing shit all the time and Xin seemed to think he was always being funny when they flirted. It was as though she didn’t think he meant it when he said those things. It was incredibly frustrating. She was perfect, gorgeous, looked like she was a freaking goddess, and she would be probably the greatest wife and mother to his future children he could ask. Her personality and mind were as bright and beautiful as she was. He couldn’t ask for more. It wasn’t even a crush anymore. He had fallen for her years ago, but he didn’t tell anyone except Shino. He was sure the others knew as well but thankfully Naruto didn’t; or at least he didn’t let on that he did. If he knew he would cause problems and make it impossible for Kiba to have a shot with his amazing sister.

“I don’t mean my house! I mean my sister’s job. She and some of her friends from another school opened up a café at the end of the last semester. They stay open pretty late and their food is really good.” Naruto explained. The guys all looked around at each other and shrugged. 

“You happen to know where it is?” Shikamaru asked. Naruto nodded.

“Yeah, we pass it all the time. It’s a block away from Ichiraku.” Naruto put his arms behind his head. All the boys looked at each other again.

“And you conveniently forgot to mention this for the past four months?” Sasuke asked looking at Naruto like he was the biggest idiot alive. 

“It isn’t like we do this all the time. Last I checked you guys don’t exactly ask me for restaurant recommendations.” Naruto shoved past them heading for the parking lot. None of them could argue with that one. 

The guys split into different cars and drove around towards Ichiraku. They stopped in front of a well decorated café called Sweet and Spicy and everyone parked and exited the vehicles. The front of the café had large windows with little mountains and trees painted on it that included Sakura trees, flowers, forests, a lake, bamboo, and mountains. Fresh flowers and ivy were wrapped around black iron bars that separated the café from the side walk. There were four tables, two one each side, and the front door between them. Two of the tables were currently occupied. The door was decorated as beautifully as the windows. The boys all walked inside to see the café was fairly busy. The inside was as nicely decorated as the outside. There were fresh flowers on each table, beautiful paintings on the walls, a well laid out menu by the register, and the whole place was warm and smelled fantastic. No wonder Naruto had suggested it. This place was amazing. 

“Wow, Naruto, this place is pretty cool. You should have suggested it sooner.” Kiba said first. Most of the guys agreed with him. All of a sudden two girls came out of the back where the guys assumed the kitchen was. One had brown hair and the other had red hair. The red head walked up to them and greeted them with a smile. The one with green hair walked towards the door to take care of the people outside and carried a tray of freshly cooked food with her. Every single one of the guys felt their stomachs growl.

“Hi guys! My name is Daria and I’ll be your server. Can I get you guys a table?” she asked politely looking around. It came to Naruto’s attention that he had never met this girl before. He knew his sister had friends he had never met but he definitely hadn’t met this girl before. She looked close to their age with red hair and smoky gray eyes. She smiled brightly and had her hair loose with a flower crown headband keeping it pulled back from her face. “How many in your party?”

“There are nine of us.” Neji answered Daria and she walked off to clear two tables and grab extra chairs. She got them seated and returned with menus. 

“What can I get you all to drink?” Dari asked once she got them situated. Most of the guys answered with water but Naruto, Choji, and Kiba all opted for soju. Dari went off to fetch their drinks. The girl with green hair came walking back in and Naruto stopped her. 

“Any chance you know where my sister is?” the girl with brown hair looked confused. The name on her apron said ‘Aia’.

“That depends, who is your sister?” Aia asked looking incredibly shy.

“Xin Uzumaki. She around?” Naruto asked again. Aia immediately smiled.

“Let me go get her!” Aia dashed off back out the door leaving Naruto terribly confused. She walked back in a moment later and Naruto’s white haired little sister walked in the door not two seconds later.

“Brother Dearest! You didn’t tell me you and your friends were coming today!” Naruto sighed. It looked like she had forgotten the argument from earlier that moment. Xin walked over and waved to all the guys. Then, with no warning or inclination of what she was doing, Xin slapped Naruto across the face so hard he fell out of his chair and hit the floor with a large red mark across his cheek. Nearly all the guys started laughing or facepalmed. Kiba laughed the loudest and nearly fell out of his own chair. Even Sasuke and Neji smirked or snickered to themselves. “Keep it up with the sexist remarks and I’ll make sure your face stays that way.”


	4. Serving the Guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers in this chapter

Xin shook the pain out of her stinging hand as her brother laid on the floor with a red mark in the shape of her hand across his face. She looked around and saw literally all of his friends had come with him and one of them she had no idea who he was. She had known most of them for nearly all her life. They had all grown up and gone to school together.

Sasuke Uchiha was her brother’s best friend and got on her nerves the absolute most. How those two had been such good friends for so long without killing each other amazed her. They were always trying to outdo each other and were at each other’s throats almost daily. It had almost gotten both of them killed more than once. They had been this way since they were little. Sasuke’s parents had died in a car accident when he was seven and he was raised by his older brother after that. His brother, Itachi, that he lived with, had joined the military and was rarely home, so Sasuke had been alone a lot for the past few years and his family apparently had left quite a trust fund and insurance payout for him because it was well known he was wealthy. His family came from old money and that made half the girls in their village crazy for him as well as his looks. The rest of his family was either really old, dead, or seemed to live anywhere but here. It was as though he and his brother were the very last of their family. 

Although Xin really didn’t give a damn about him she recognized the Uchiha was attractive. He had black spiked hair, onyx colored eyes, pale skin, and sharper features. The guy also must have worked out frequently because he was pretty well muscled under all the black clothing we wore. The thing that annoyed her the most was his lack of caring or emotions and his aloof attitude towards everyone and everything. It bothered her so much that Sakura, Temari, Ino and several others either liked him or wanted him. Xin figured he would rather die alone than be with any of them. Xin would be happy if he moved to another town and never came back, but that didn’t seem to be happening anytime soon and it would probably upset her brother if he did. As much as she hated Sasuke, she loved her brother, and she would hate to see him upset. Sasuke was also a business and economics major as well; as if he and Naruto needed to compete more. He was apparently following in his dad’s footsteps. Xin had met his brother Itachi several times and she liked him way more than Sasuke.

Shikamaru Nara definitely got on Xin’s nerves, but the guy was pretty chill otherwise. He was a lazy, cloud watching, slacker who had an IQ of over 200 and should have been working at NASA doing rocket science or something instead of living here, but he was so lazy that NASA would probably fire him for napping in a rocket or something. Even though he was a genius, Shikamaru got bored easily and preferred to watch clouds or play chess instead of go to school or work. She was aware Shikamaru’s family was upper middle class so he came from money as well so he really didn’t need to worry about it. It amazed her that he was in the middle of earning a double doctorate in mathematics and computer science at the insistence of his mom. He acted like it was no big deal. He didn’t even have to try and it drove her nuts. One of the things Xin took issue with was Shikamaru being somewhat sexist towards women and afraid of them at the same time. He could simultaneously praise a woman for doing something while calling her a nag or annoying in the same breath. It drove Xin crazy and she swore he did it on purpose sometimes just to annoy her and every woman around him. She was waiting for the day she could just backhand him and make him stop being such a sexist jerk. It would be a miracle if he ever got married and Xin pitied the poor woman who would marry him. Shikamaru had dark brown spiky hair he kept pulled back so his head resembled a pineapple, bored brown eyes, slightly tanned skin, and a skinny but lean body. He wore a grey shirt and black sweats with his family’s symbol across the back. He, as per usual, looked bored out of his mind but also looked hungry today. He must have worked up a sweat today.

Next to Shikamaru sat his best friend, Choji Akimichi. Choji’s family was good friends with both Shikamaru and Ino’s families and was also upper middle class like they were. Choji was a sweet guy with a huge heart and a big body, but often got picked on for his weight. He had spent most of his life chubby and there wasn’t much he could do about it. It ran in his family and no matter how much weight he lost he was always chubby. There was a point once when he was 13 he had developed an eating disorder from all the bullying and shrank down to a horrifying 100 pounds. He had to be in the hospital for weeks and Shikamaru and Ino almost lost their minds worrying if he was gonna even live or not. When Choji got out he gained most of his weight back and he had been struggling since puberty hit and then passed. It broke her heart sometimes. Choji was the sweetest guy on the planet, loyal, and quick to defend anyone who said anything bad about his friends, especially Shikamaru. Choji had lighter brown hair that he let grow long, tanned skin, and brown eyes that made him slightly resemble a cute baby cow. He was really cute and his chub just made him look like a big ole teddy bear. He seemed like the type of guy who would be a hopeless romantic who would buy his girlfriend flowers and jewelry because she was beautiful. He would make one of the best husbands. Xin had high hopes he would work up the courage to ask out Karui. She knew they both had been crushing on each other since high school. They seemed like they would be a good match and their kids would be adorable. Karui had even talked about his a few times and how she would love to hang out with him, and not just at the gym.

Shino Aburame was an odd guy to say the least. He was quiet, secretive, barely showed any emotion, and consistently creeped Xin out. He was always dressed in a large grey trench coat that hid his face, hair, and most everything else. He always wore black tinted sunglasses and quite frankly looked like a drug dealer. He also seemed to like the bugs. More than once Xin had killed a bug or spider in front of him and he gave her this look like she was a murderer. She knew Shino was an Entomology major with a minor in Botany and that didn’t surprise her in the least. He liked bugs and that was fine so long as he kept them away from her. She just didn’t understand why he had to dress like he was gonna sell her some cocaine in a dark alley and play with beetles. Either that or he was gonna go Jack the Ripper on her ass and let his pet bugs eat her corpse. How her brother had become friends with him was surprising to her. He creeped out Naruto too. Shino, as far as she knew, had black hair and very pale skin. She didn’t know what color his eyes were because she had never seen past his glasses. According to the guys he had brown eyes, but she couldn’t be sure. Shino was Kiba’s best friend which was how he had made his way into her brother’s group and she didn’t know how that had happened, but she didn’t care. Shino wasn’t her type and he never really talked about himself so she didn’t know all that much about him. She almost wished he would say something to her. Maybe then she wouldn’t feel so creeped out by him.

Neji Hyuga was Hinata’s cousin and lived with her and her family. His mom had died when he was a baby and his dad died when he was four. Hinata never talked about the details and Xin didn’t want to know. Neji was a quiet, aloof, stoic guy who seemed to ignore the world or be mad at it. He pretended not to have emotions and kept anything he did feel hidden away. Xin had never even seen him laugh or smile. She wondered if he could. When Neji was growing up had been trained in martial arts and had all kinds of awards and belts in several kinds of martial arts. It was safe to say that Neji could kick ass and take names. He was also kind of a jerk when he was younger. He had spent several years talking down to Hinata and generally treating her like garbage. He even beat her up once so badly when she was 12 that he put her in the hospital. After Naruto had gotten a hold of him for that one however, Neji got his own hospital stay. After that he softened a little and was much nicer to Hinata and everyone else in general. He was even protective over her now. Neji had the same lavender pupiless eyes as Hinata, pale skin, and dark brown hair that was long and in a loose ponytail down his back. As much as Xin hated to admit it, the guy was pretty attractive. With the Hyuga family being extremely wealthy, Neji was almost as sought after as Sasuke. She didn’t blame the girls who liked him but she pitied whoever he married because with this guy’s track record he wasn’t exactly the nicest to women. Neji was a business and economics major just like Naruto and Sasuke. From what Xin heard though, he wasn’t studying that subject by choice.

Then there was Rock Lee. Where to even start with Lee? Lee was kind of a weirdo with a heart of gold. This was an ongoing theme with her brother’s friends. He had straight black hair he kept in a bowl cut, big black eyes, and really thick black eyebrows to match his bowl cut. Naruto’s nickname for him was Bushy Brow. The boy seriously needed a wax and threading. However, Lee spent more time in the gym that anyone Xin had ever seen and had the body to show it. Lee wore green spandex jumpsuits that showed off row after row of clearly defined and chiseled muscles on every layer of his skin. It was quite the sight to behold. Lee was an accomplished martial artist, advocated for anti bullying groups, and would only bust out his moves if you dared to lay a hand on anyone who was important to him. So, despite some weird physical qualities, Lee was probably one of the best guys you could ever meet and would make some lady a very good husband some day. If only he would just conveniently lose all his green spandex suits and chop off his bowl cut and eyebrows then maybe he would get a date. He was a sweet guy, a hopeless romantic, but had pretty bad self esteem. It was well known he was jealous of Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji, not just because girls liked them, but because they were all good in the looks department and didn’t have to try as hard. Their surnames got them in wherever they wanted. Their families were highly respected. Girls just came to them. It made him jealous, especially when it came to girls; or rather when it came to Sakura Haruno. Lee, like Naruto, had the biggest crush on Sakura even though she was not into him in the slightest. It was almost pathetic how much he liked her and had no chance. Xin felt bad for him.

The guy on the end stared at her uncomfortably and she had no idea who he was. He was deathly pale with black eyes and black hair flattened to his head with a fringe. He essentially had emo hair. He was wearing a shirt exposing his midriff and sweats. Not the most fashionable, but Xin wasn’t gonna judge. The way he made facial expressions was weird, almost as though he was copying them from someone nearby, but not in a joking manner. It was as though he genuinely didn’t know what emotions were or how to express them. Xin stood there and wondered for a brief moment if he had autism.

“This is Sai. He’s new in town. We met him at the gym.” Kiba replied seeing Xin’s stare and Sai’s returned stare. Xin gave him a wave.

“Nice to meet you, Sai. I’m Xin Uzumaki. I’m Naruto’s twin sister and the only one who was born with a brain.” Xin responded and Sai gave her a smile. She looked back to Kiba who was snickering at her comment. Damn. He was still attractive.

Xin had met Kiba Inuzuka when they were 7 because he became friends with her brother. Over the years they had hung out a lot, played video games, even flirted a few times, but never acted on it. Kiba had short spiky dark brown hair, smaller slitted black eyes, and tanned skin. When he smiled you could see his canines predominantly sticking out and he was never seen without his puppy, Akamaru. Xin wasn’t complaining though; the puppy was cute. Kiba had red triangles that seemed to be permanently painted on his cheeks. If anything it made him look cuter. He had been attractive their whole life and Xin was hoping her childhood crush would die with puberty, but, if anything, it only got worse. Kiba was a huge flirt with every single girl he had ever met and she knew he would probably never do more than flirt with her. It hurt but Xin would deal. She tried to tell herself it was for the better. Kiba was a hot head, had a quick temper, had no problem throwing a punch, and didn’t exactly scream reasonable or level headed. He was the kind of guy you date and have wild sex with but you never marry. You married guys like Lee or Choji but not Kiba. Xin already had a brother who couldn’t keep himself out of trouble and was quick to start shouting. She definitely didn’t need a boyfriend like that, especially one who flirted with everything that moved. She knew he could never be loyal to her. 

“Xin, ain’t seen ya in a while. Looking good as usual.” Kiba said in a flirty tone. Good thing Naruto was unconscious or he would be making a fuss. Naruto hated when guys flirted with his sister.

“Likewise Kiba. I hope you guys enjoy. Daria and Aia will take good care of you and if you guys need anything just ask for me. Also, can someone get my brother off the floor before he messes up the linoleum?” Xin walked away and she felt a pair of eyes on her backside as she walked into the kitchen. She didn’t have to guess who’s they were.

She spied all the girls in the kitchen and was shocked to see some of them looking worried.

“Is it true?” Sakura asked. “Are all the boys here?” Xin nodded.

“Yep. The only one who isn’t here is Sasuke’s brother.” Xin said and all the girls looked nervous. Given the fact that most of them had long standing crushes it was hard to work without the paranoia of being watched. 

“No big surprise there but I can’t believe they all showed up here at the same time.” Ino said.

“It was bound to happen sooner or later. I mean, my brother comes here frequently because someone makes extremely good miso ramen and he can’t resist a hot bowl.” Xin looked pointedly at Hinata and Sadara. “Look, I know most of us here have some shit to work out but let’s just serve the guys and get through the rest of the night. We already closed up next door so we can help out. We have a packed house and Aia is the only one out there serving anyone. Let’s do this thing.”

“She’s right. Dari go get their orders. Hinata, me and you will get cooking. Ino, cover section one, Aia has the outside, Shira you handle section two, Tori you keep this place clean and dishes washed. Everyone else, you know what to do. Let’s move!” Sakura spoke and everyone listened. Everyone headed off to do their jobs while Hinata started trying to shove out orders that Aia was bringing in.

The guys were quick to notice how fast things got. Some of them noted multiple girls they didn’t know walking around taking orders and a few they did know coming in and out. Several handed off drink trays and hot plates. Others were wiping down and taking money. In the midst of it all, Sakura and Xin seemed to be controlling the chaos. Some of the boys watched in amusement. The rest watched out of boredom. The only time they stopped is when Aia and Dari took their orders and headed off for the kitchen. 

“Hey Naruto, not that it’s any of our business, but since when does your sister own this place?” Shikamaru asked with the guys nodding in agreement and they all looked at Naruto in confusion.

“She and her friends opened back in May. She teamed up with Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Karui, some friends of hers from another town and some others. She didn’t tell me too much about it. All I know is they make really good food here and my sister leaves me alone.” Naruto explained. He rubbed his cheek where the slap mark was still visible.

“Hinata didn’t tell me about this place.” Neji said as he watched Tenten walking around bringing drinks. She hadn’t said anything to him at all. He knew it had been a while since they had talked but damn.

“Ino didn’t tell us anything either.” Choji said and quickly looked down when he noticed Karui coming close to their table.

“Sakura has said nothing to me about it.” Lee said and hearts formed in his eyes when he watched her come out the doors and refill waters at a nearby table. Both Sasuke and Lee noted how cute she looked in her frilly white apron.

“I guess they thought we didn’t need to know.” Shino commented. Although he would never admit it, he was slightly distracted by the cute waitress, Aia, walking past their table. He watched as her brown hair rushed behind her and her green eyes watched the world. She was really cute.

“It’s not our business anyway.” Sasuke said and the boys all seemed to agree.

“I’m unsure of who most of these people are.” Sai chimed in. “I have only just met Naruto’s sister, Xin, and I don’t know who any of the other girls are.” 

“Hey, we don’t know who some of these girls are either. You aren’t the only new face on the block.” Kiba said watching as Xin came out for a moment and then went back in the kitchen. When she emerged again Naruto beckoned her over. She walked over and looked around. 

“It’s a big order guys. You’re gonna have to give us a few minutes.” Xin said assuming the guys wanted to know where their food was. 

“That’s not what we want to know.” Sasuke spoke and Xin looked confused.

“Then what’s the problem?” she asked.

“Since when do you and the girls have a café? Also, who are these other girls who work here?” Shikamaru asked as though he was reading everyone else’s minds. 

“We opened back in May. This is an idea we were all sitting on for a few years but we all finally pulled resources to do it. The new girls, I met them when I went to a different school our first year. The cute little brunette is Aia Okiko. That’s Daria, Sadara Okiko is her full name, is Aia’s cousin. She’s the red head. Shira Watani is the one with green hair. Tori Yagani is the one with purple hair. Our friend Nikita Fuma isn’t here right now. She’s rarely here since she’s always working. She is a little older and finished college already. Already has a job. She’s a mortician.” Xin said cheerfully and half of the guys paled. “In her words, the dead don’t die on schedule.”

“That’s nice. Are the rest of them as creepy as your mortician friend?” Sai asked. Xin’s eyes widened and she looked at the guys around them like she was waiting on someone to explain Sai’s blunt words.

“Sai doesn’t exactly understand social skills.” Naruto said with an awkward laugh.

“I see. Anyway, Aia is in the middle of earning a doctorate in Paleontology. Sadara is in her last year of culinary school. Tori is a theatre major. Shira is earning a doctorate in Pediatrics. Look, I have orders to fill. If you guys have any more questions then why don’t you ask them yourselves? Wouldn’t kill any of you to be more social with members of the opposite sex.” Xin walked off leaving half the guys in shock and awe. 

Just as Xin walked away Tori, Shira, Aia, and Sadara came up to their table with trays of food and proceeded to serve them their meals at once. Everything looked amazing, smelled amazing, and was fresh and hot off the stove. Every single one of the guys looked impressed. They were even more impressed when everything tasted as good as it all looked. By the time the guys had finished their meal everyone was full. Every plate was empty. Even Naruto and Kiba who acted like they were part bottomless pit were full and ready to go into food comas. Even Akamaru, who had been eating off of almost everyone’s plate, was passed out in Kiba’s jacket. 

“We have to come here way more often.” Kiba said reading everyone’s minds. When the others looked up they realized that besides themselves and the girls, there were only two more people left in the restaurant and everything was being cleaned.

“We should all leave.” Shino said and everyone followed suit. The guys all pulled out wallets and threw money in the middle. By the time Aia came back with the bill the guys had it all sorted. She walked away leaving them all a cute note to come again. One by one the guys all looked at each other. By the register was a tip jar and each of them smiled or smirked to themselves. One after the other the guys each walked up and drop various amounts of money in the tip jar. Sasuke and Neji dropped 100 yen notes in while Sai and Kiba dropped 10 yen notes in the jar. Whatever they could afford, they dropped in the jar and they all walked out. 

“See you at home sis!” Naruto shouted and waved to Xin as he followed the others out the door. Sakura ran up behind them and locked the doors once everyone had left. 

The girls all gathered in the kitchen and dumped out the money from the tip jar. Everyone nearly had a heart attack seeing the 100 yen notes and a couple girls even teared up. Hinata divided up the tips while Aia counted out the register and divided up what they made from that. They kept the separate envelopes for Temari and Nikki in a safe in the back.

“Alright girls, let’s lock up, clean up, and get things ready for tomorrow.” Ino said and all the girls cheered with renewed enthusiasm.


	5. The Boys Get Info and It's Naruto's Fault

Meanwhile, at the home Xin and Naruto shared Naruto burst into the house and ran straight for Xin’s room. He knew he wouldn’t have long and he had to find it. His sister would be tired and would be home in less than an hour. With his luck, she would be right behind him. He quickly ran into her room and shut the door behind him. He looked at her desk and saw the pile of papers. He wasn’t sure what it would look like but he figured he would know it when he saw it. Naruto dug through the papers and found a couple that looked similar but he couldn’t tell which one was which. His sister was far too good at Excel spreadsheets and he sucked at using them.

“You said your sister makes the schedule. Find it. She would probably have a copy in her room somewhere.” Sasuke said as he made a hard turn.

“Why should I do that?” Naruto crossed his arms.

“You dummy, so we all can know when the girls are working.” Shikamaru chimed in from the back seat.

“Well, what do I do when I find it? I can’t just steal it from my sister’s room!” Naruto felt fear creeping up on him. Xin would be furious if he went into her room without permission.

“Just take a picture of it and send it to the group chat so we all see it.”

Naruto dug for a couple more minutes snapping pictures on his phone until he heard the door opening downstairs.

“Brother Dearest, are you home?” he heard his sister shout and Naruto panicked. He looked at the bottom of the pile and saw one last paper. He snapped a picture and damn near bolted out of his sister’s room. He managed to make it into the bathroom in time to hear her coming up the stairs.

“Naru? Are you in there?” She knocked on the door. Naruto stopped cold and froze in his panic. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah! You don’t wanna come in here! It’s pretty bad! Gonna be a while!” he said and he could almost hear her disgusted face forming.

“I told you the milk had gone bad! You never listen to me. Look, zip it up, I need a shower before bed.” He heard her footsteps retreating and he looked down at his phone. He opened up the group chat he had with all the guys and sent the pictures he took of the girls’ schedules. 

‘Baka did something right for once.’ Sasuke responded. Naruto sent him back an unintelligible stream of caps lock and pissed off emojis. The other guys seemed to be enjoying this.

‘At least this will make it easier.’ Shikamaru sent.

‘Make what easier?’Sai asked.

‘Make getting closer to the girls easier.’ Neji answered.

‘What do you mean?’Sai asked again.

‘Most of us have been waiting to ask the girls out for a while now. Everyone was stupid in high school and college is demanding but with college ending we all gotta start making moves on the girls or we are all gonna die alone.’ Shikamaru answered. A stream of thumbs up emoticons followed his answer. ‘And no offense to any of you guys but I don’t want to spend the rest of my life staring at myself in the mirror and feeling sorry for myself because I’m lonely.’

‘Shikamaru’s right. We have to ask the girls out. We all waited too long.’ Choji agreed.

‘That would be a good idea.’ Lee stated.

‘Speaking of which, Lee, I saw the way you looked at Shira. The one with green hair? What happened to your crush on Sakura?’ Neji messaged the group. Lee did not respond.

‘Are you kidding me? Did you see Shino’s eyes glued to the waitress? Aia?’ Kiba texted making Shino want to commit a murder.

‘Yes, Kiba, because we all didn’t hear you flirting with Xin and staring at her as she walked away.’ Shino typed and Naruto was livid.

‘KIBA! STAY AWAY FROM MY BABY SISTER!’ Naruto sent a string of pissed off emoticons after his statement.

Kiba: ‘I CAN TALK TO WHOEVER I WANT IDIOT. Also, it’s not my fault your sister’s hot!’

Naruto: ‘I AM GONNA KILL YOU FOR THAT!’

Neji: ‘Could you two kill each other when you’re not on the group chat? We have more important things to work on.’

Kiba: ‘Yes, like when Choji is gonna man up and ask Karui out?’

Choji: ‘I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT!’

Lee: ‘Choji, it’s pretty obvious how much you like her. You should ask her out. You only have your youth for a short time! You should enjoy it with Miss Karui!’

Choji: ‘I can’t do it! She would never say yes to someone like me!’

Shino: ‘You don’t know that.’

Naruto: ‘You should ask her out! The worst thing she can say is no!’

Choji: ‘That’s not true! God knows what she could call me! She could make fun of me! I’m better off alone!’ Choji signed off the chat.

Kiba: ‘Dude, his self esteem is deep in the shitter isn’t it?’

Shikamaru: ‘Yeah, and thanks a lot Kiba, you didn’t help it one bit.’ Shikamaru signed off.

Kiba: ‘I got my own problems. I’m not getting into this shit.’

Naruto: ‘Yeah, like finding someone else besides my sister!’

Kiba: ‘Naruto, keep it up and see what happens to you!’ Kiba signed off.

Naruto: ‘Humph!’

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I will try making these longer and better. This is my first publishing so please bear with me.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Boruto, but Kishimoto-sensei does!


End file.
